


As Long As I'm With You

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kind of, too much and not enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little tag to the end of Posingasme's beautiful series "Too Much and Not Enough".</p>
<p>Please read that series before reading this story (the link below goes to the first story in the series). It's wonderful and worth fangirling over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [posingasme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inked Touches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070844) by [posingasme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme). 



Sam chewed on the cuticle of his right thumb as he stood in the apartment hallway he hadn’t seen in years, decades even.

With nerves he hadn’t felt since he and Cas had been stuck in the waiting room of a hospital anxiously awaiting the arrival of their first grandchild, he pulled his hand away from his mouth and knocked on the door.

As he shuffled from one foot to the other, he couldn’t keep a small grin from forming on his dace, nor could he take his eyes off his own hands. Tanned and smooth, they looked almost foreign to what he’d grown used to.

His head lifted when he heard the click of the door being opened.

And his breath was stolen away.

“Cas…” Sam’s voice was just a whisper, filled with every emotion he’d ever felt for the other man. In the doorway stood Castiel, just as stunning as he’d been the first time Sam ever laid eyes upon him. 

“Sam?” Tears filled the eyes of the tattooed young man before him and Cas reached forward and pulled Sam close, lips crashing together as if their lives depended on it, as if they’d never have the chance again, as if they’d just been given a second chance. And Sam let himself be pulled in, needing the closeness to the only person who could fill that particular hole in his heart. He gripped the soft fabric of Cas’s old t-shirt, never wanting to let go again.

When their lips parted, they stood toe to toe with foreheads touching.

“I thought I’d never see you. I watched you… I watched you…” 

Cas’s choked voice trailed off and Sam closed his eyes, sorrow filling him as he realized he would never know the grief that Cas had to feel. He’d never feel his loved one slip away and he’d never feel Cas’s heart stop beating. 

“I know, Angel… I’m so sorry.”

They were silent for a moment longer, breathing in each other’s presence, before Castiel swallowed thickly and spoke up again.

“Sam? Where? Is this Heaven?”

“I don’t know about that, but this is the night we first met.”

Cas gasped and pulled away, taking in the room as he spun in a slow circle. He seemed to be inspecting every detail before looking back at Sam again.

“It is…” He brought a hand up to Sam’s young face, his fresh blue eyes full of wonder. “So do we just live our lives again, starting from now? Or just the best moments? Because, Sam, this is the best moment of my entire life and I could live it again and again for all eternity.”

Sam smiled and took Cas’s hand within his own, tugging him to the very couch they’d first cuddled on and started their relationship.

“I don’t know… but I’ll take either one, as long as I’m with you.”


End file.
